Ponymonium
"Ponymonium" is the second segment of the forty-sixth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 15, 2017 alongside "Death Peck", and is the second segment of the eleventh episode in the third season. Synopsis Star is thrilled when Pony Head invites her to dinner with her sisters. Plot Star arrives at the Cloud Kingdom to see Pony Head and her family. Upon entering, she is greeted by Pony Head's boundless enthusiasm until the subject is changed to her sisters. While Star remembers her sisters being nice, Pony Head explains that they are terrible and to just not bother with interacting with them. Nevertheless, Star greets them all with Pony Head noticeably being very curt and insulting towards them all. While Star brought along a casserole for them, they all proceed to eat their trough food (which consists of a diet of ice cream, pizza, candy, cupcakes etc.) Pony Head finally gets up and goes to her room. Star attempts to communicate with her, but she rejects her. Star is confused and sad over the situation, but proceeds to bond with Pony Head's sisters who take her in and consider her one of them. They decide to let her in on a secret: Teta, the "missing" sister, is going to fake her death. The sisters plan on framing Pony Head so that she will have to give up her right to the throne. They insist that it is for the best as Pony Head is not the ideal ruling type. Pony Head bursts in, having recorded the whole conversation, with Star declaring that she has "been had". Pony Head gets her out and Star is traumatized by the whole experience. Pony Head admits that while her sisters are insane, she still loves them claiming that they go through this routine "every meal". Star states that she does not understand sisters, but Pony Head tells her that she is still a sister to her. They make up and King Pony Head arrives asking Star to take him with her. Star waves goodbye to the Pony Heads and leaves on her own. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Maurice LaMarche as King Pony Head *Pamela Adlon as Azniss, Pamanda, Shinda, Shonda, Teta and Whistine *Laura Silverman as Jan-Jan and Khrysthalle *Bresha Webb as Angel, Hornanne and Baby Pranciss Trivia *The dress Star wears was designed by cartoonist Jay Lazenby, who submitted artwork of the dress for Disney XD's "satARTday" fan art challenge. *Pony Head's twin sisters Shonda and Shinda are similar to the Grady twins from the film adaptation of Steven King's The Shining. *Pony Head's sisters appear in the series for the first time. They were first featured in Deep Trouble #1 and Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension. *All of Pony Head's sisters appear in the episode except for Chezna, the sister with her head sewn on a horse's body. *In the Latin American dub of the series, the word "Teta" on the book, was replaced by "Tita", this because "Teta" means something inappropriate for children in the region. *Teta's fake ID is registered to the state of California, though it is unknown how Pony Head's sisters would know of the location as it is in a separate dimension. Gallery Ponymonium 7.png Ponymonium 2.png Ponymonium 3.png Ponymonium 4.png Ponymonium 5.png Ponymonium 6.png Ponymonium 8.png Ponymonium 9.png References External links *Ponymonium at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes